disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Muzzy 2 Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Trailer 1 *Norman (Muzzy in Gondoland): All right, let's get you plugged in. *Muzzy: Wifee or is it wifey? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Why don't we just go in? *Norman (Muzzy in Gondoland): And we are online. *Muzzy: Wow, cool! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Ralph, isn't this great? We are going to the Internet! *Muzzy: Super exciting! Just one minor thing. What is the Internet? Holy cow! Look at all this stuff! *Tagline: From the Creator of Thomas and Friends. *Herself the Elf (The Magic of Herself the Elf): Congratulation, you're a winner! *Muzzy: Really? *Horrifido (Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop): These 10 child stars went to prison. Number 6 will amaze you.* *Muzzy: That sounds interesting. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Ralph, come on! *Tagline: and Johnny Test. *Annoucer: Redirecting to eBay. *Judge Oliver Wendell Clutch (Calvin and the Colonel): Ladies and gentlemen, the next item up: a black velvet painting of a sorrowful kitten. *Muzzy: It's like it's looking into my soul. *Angelina Mouseling: Yeah, that one's really gonna haunt me for a while. *Tagline: (Muzzy Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Muzzy 2) *Muzzy: Wow, games! *Mandy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): Pancake. Milkshake. *Muzzy: Out of my way, kid. Pancake. Milkshake. Milkshake. I start to understand why people like this game. Very zen. Milkshake! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Hey, look at what I found! More pancakes. *Muzzy: Let's speed it up! Pancake, pancake, pancake, pancake, pancake, pancake! Pancake, pancake, eat, little bunny! Eat, eat, eat! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Ralph, you might wanna try feed the kitty for a little while. *Muzzy: No! The kitty gets the milkshake, the bunny gets the pancake. *Mandy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): Screaming Trailer 2 *Muzzy: Hey, kid! Wake up! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Muzzy, what is wrong with you? *Muzzy: Start churning butter and put on your church shoes, little sister, 'cause we're about to blast off! *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Muzzy, what is it you're trying to say? *Muzzy: We're going to the internet. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): What? Woohoo! Woohoo! *Muzzy: (Screaming) (Grunts) Ooh! Ow! (Grunts) *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the internet! *Flint Lockwood: (Screaming) (Grunting) Whoa! Cool! (Whistle) Wow! Look at all this stuff. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): This is the most beautiful miracle I've ever seen. *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne): Welcome to the Search Bar. What can I help you find today? *Muzzy: Um... *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne): Umbrella? Umbrage? Umami? *Muzzy: No. *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne): Noah’s Ark? No Doubt? Nordstrom Rack? *Muzzy: (Groans) *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne): Ergonomics? Urban Outfitters? Urkel? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): I'm pretty sure he's just trying to guess what you're going to say. *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne): My autofill is a touch aggressive today. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Let me try. Take me to a website that's super intense and really nuts. *Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne): Oh, I only found one result. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Oh, come on! Princesses and cartoon characters. Barf! *Rogg (The Trap Door): Hey. *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Whoa! Cool! *First Order Stormtrooper: You're coming with us, kid. *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse): (Gasps) *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Hi. *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy): (Growling) *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Whoa, whoa, ladies! I'm a princess too! *Judy Hopps (Zootopia): What kind of a princess are you? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Uh... *Diane Blake (Giants Eating Children): Do you have magic hair? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): No. *Adult Nala (The Lion King): Magic hands? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): No. *Lady (Lady and the Tramp): Do animals talk to you? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): No. *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance): Were you poisoned? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): No. *Agent Foxy (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat): Cursed? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): No! *Fox (Skunk Fu!) and Fuli (The Lion Guard): Kidnapped or enslaved? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police? *Diane Blake (Giants Eating Children): Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Yes! What is up with that? *Jenny Bride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) and Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland): She is a princess! *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance): (Singing) *Narrator: Muzzy Breaks the Internet. *Muzzy: Shouldn't it be "Flint Wrecks the Internet"? *Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina): Yes, since he is Muzzy. *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Uh, yeah, but "break the internet", it's like a thing. *Muzzy: Right, it's just "Wreck the Internet" kind of sounds better, doesn't it? *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Uh, you're not wrong. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers Category:Transcripts